


I Move The Stars For No One

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Failed attempt at 30 prompts in 30 days, M/M, Other, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p>
<p>The tesseract is actually a sentient being that has been trapped.</p>
<p>When Clint, depressed and guilty commits suicide, the link forged between him and the tesseract by Loki, makes it possible for the tesseract to inhabit his body.</p>
<p>Reeling from Clint's sudden death, the other Avengers have to deal with both the emotional fallout, and something that may or may not be evil being put under their watch, while wearing their dead friends skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning Starts at the End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avenger's Kink Meme Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14814) by Sheneya. 
  * Inspired by [Last to Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552472) by [Haldane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haldane/pseuds/Haldane). 



> Title from Within You, by David Bowie (from Laybrinth)
> 
> Last To Know is the prequel (with Haldane's permission).
> 
> Currently on hiatus while I catch up on other projects; but more is planned.

It had had millennia of practice going unseen, unnoticed. Keeping the Avenger's focused on their tasks and off of the drone's body was child's play.  
  
Agent Barton had taken down the big bad, but there was still a ton of mop up. Sitwell was a good handler, not Phil- but no one was; still, he had the same air of ruthless efficiency.  
  
The better part of an hour was gone before they were finally able to get back on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter and Captain Rogers asked him, "How long will Medical be keeping Agent Barton this time?"  
  
No one had missed Hawkeye's usual check in.  
  
Usually there was a, "Hey, six stories. I think that's a personal best."  
  
Or "That was AWESOME. Let's to never do that again."  
  
Or at the very least, "Ouch."  
  
Jasper knew that Phil would have noticed.  
  
But Phil wasn't there.  
  
It had felt the drone fall, felt the life leave its body and seized its chance, allowing the slightest spark to surge across the weft and weave of the universe.  
  
The Avenger's may not have noticed anything, but the Allfather had. Barely had the tenuous whisp of its self slipped from its prison of metal and magic e'er its old foe was before it, watching with his single, calculating eye. But it was too late.  
  
The Tesseract was a door, meant to open and close; a door that never opened was merely a wall. And it was no ordinary door, content to open and close at the whims of others. It had glorious purpose, which neither god nor mortal would impede.  
  
It had finished most of the repairs to the drone's body as the humans approached.  
  
Agent Romanoff found him first, calling out to the rest of her team in sharp, brutal Russian. They were silent as they moved the rubble off of him; each of them all too familiar with how much blood a person had, and that far too much of it pooled around their friend.  
  
Sitwell moved to pick up Hawkeye, this was his responsibility, his asset. He dreaded reporting to Director Fury, of filling out the second worst 407d of his career.  
  
Captain Rogers placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "I've got him."  
  
Jasper steps back, and then gasps; before Roger's can get his arms under the fallen Agent, Barton sits up and opens his eyes.  
  
No, not Barton, but some _thing_ with alien intelligence gleaming from its swirling blue eyes.


	2. Accusation

Everyone took a step back as Agent- the thing possessing Agent Barton stood, one foot at an awkward angle; it frowned with Barton's mouth and shook out the break as though it were a dog shaking off water.  
  
"Who are you, and what have you done to Agent Barton?" Captain Rogers command rang out into the silence.  
  
Barton's head twitched as it looked over each Avenger in turn, Barton's eyes a second ahead of the rest of its movements. Its gaze settled on Captain Rogers as he started towards the creature and Sitwell placed a hand on Cap's arm as though he could stop him from doing anything rash.  
  
"You know who I am, Man Out of Time." Barton's voice had been stripped to its mechanical basics, all inflection and personality gone. "We have crossed paths often over the last century. The drone had served its purpose. It did not object to being of one last use."  
  
Everyone's weapons were raised now, Stark's right hand repulsor glowing, Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers ready to put a bullet through their teammate's head; even Dr. Banner, exhausted as he was, clutched the remnants of his pants to one hip took a step forward, eyes shifting green.  
  
"The Tesseract," Captain Rogers stated, anger threading his words, "So you were finally done with Clint and that gave you the right to kill him?"  
  
"I did not kill the dro-," it paused, once again examining them with that same stuttering motion, a film skipping frames but for the constant eerily blue eyes, "I did not kill Agent Clinton Francis Barton. I became aware of it- his- intentions and he authorized my use of his form upon his vacating it."  
  
"The hell he did!" Stark boomed over his suit's speakers as he lifted into the air, "You're telling us he, what, _jumped_? I don't buy it. But I do think _you_ should ' _vacate_ ' him. Now."  
  
Iron Man's gauntlet grew brighter as he hovered in front of the Tesseract.

"Stark, wait!" Sitwell interrupted, stepping through the rubble to place himself between Stark and the Tesseract. "I don't think its lying, and the middle of the street is no place to have this discussion. Protocol is to take it to a S.H.I.E.L.D detention center."  
  
"You think it and Loki parted ways without sharing play-books?," Tony snorted, "How naive are you, Agent Sitwell? Maybe you've forgotten all about a little alien invasion that happened a couple of months ago, but I'm not really one for bygones. I say we toast it and let S.H.I.E.L.D. study its parts. Or is that what this is really about? Another chance to try and see what makes the Tesseract tick? God, I knew you S.H.I.E.L.D. bastards were cold, but this takes the cake. That _thing_ helped Loki kill dozens of civilians, nearly one hundred Agents, including your partner, and now its killed your asset; and your first thoughts are about making bigger and better toys."  
  
"Tony! That's ENOUGH," Captain Rogers barked.  
  
"Oh, of course, of course you're taking S.H.I.E.L.D.'s side; they say 'jump' and you're in the air before you can even think ask 'how high'."  
  
"Tony, this isn't about us, so do everyone a favor and for once in your life _be quiet_. Agent Sitwell, what did you mean, you don't think its lying?"  
  
Jasper felt his throat close on the words as he forced them out, "Director Fury has been concerned about Agent Barton's... temperament since... New York." He swallowed, "But as I said, this isn't the time or place for this discussion, Captain. We need to get it off the street."  
  
"I will accompany you," the Tesseract stated.  
  
"I don't think a S.H.I.E.L.D. Detention Center will work," Agent Romanoff commented.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dr. Banner asked.  
  
"I mean: the Tesseract knows everything Clint did. Everything. Do you think there's a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility built that he couldn't get out of?"  
  
The Tesseract smiled at Agent Romanoff with almost paternal pride; it was the most horrifying thing Sitwell had seen in a long career of horrifying things, "Very good, паучок."  
  
In between one breath and the next, a dart appeared in the Tesseract's neck; and it dropped.  
  
"We should hurry, that poison won't last long."  
  
"How did you know that a tranq would work?" Dr. Banner asked her as Captain Rogers lifted Agent Barton's body, the Tesseract's blue eyes fixed and unseeing.  
  
"I didn't use a tranquilizer. It's Armadeiras venom."  
  
Dr. Banner stared at her in alarm as she took his free arm, "Come on, Dr Banner. We have a flight to catch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armadeiras is the Portuguese name for the banana spider, also known as the Brazilian wandering spider; it has one of the most toxic venoms known to man. Per Wikipedia, "at deadly concentrations, this neurotoxin causes loss of muscle control and breathing problems, resulting in paralysis and eventual asphyxiation" and "aside from causing intense pain, the venom of the spider can also cause priapism in humans." 
> 
> I can't imagine a more perfect weapon for Black Widow to keep on her, especially because there is good reason for her to believe it would be useful against the Hulk. She's also well aware of Bruce's time in Brazil, and knows he would recognize the species.


	3. Restless

The Tesseract had allowed itself to feel the venom take its course through Agent Clinton Francis Barton's vessel. It had made a mistake and knew pain to be a most effective instructor.  
  
It took several days to repair the damage; it could, of course, have sent another surge from itself to speed the process, however the Allfather had increased his vigilance over its cell on Asgard and it would not do to arouse further attention at this juncture.  
  
It filled away what it had learned; all of the Avengers reacted better to a small amount of familiarity than none at all. The one Agent Clinton Francis Barton had called паучок in his memories had grown visibly upset at the term of endearment. Further reflection led the Tesseract to believe this had been too familiar. Until it had further data it would rely on formal titles and names, which appeared to fall within an acceptable range of intimacy.  
  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical and Research & Development had finished most of their tests by the time it was able to move, shortly thereafter it found keeping to a regular feeding and exercise schedule allowed it to limit its own personal resource expenditures.  
  
It passed a few more days pacing the room S.H.I.E.L.D. had stored it in; they thought it a cage but Agent Natalia Alianovna Romanova had been correct, Agent Clinton Francis Barton's memories were more than sufficient to allow it the freedom to come and go as it pleased.  
  
Soon the only faces it saw were the agents assigned to bring the food it had requested. It had spent centuries in slumber, planning for the right moment to act. It had thought when its opportunity arose that same patience would serve it well.  
  
It had been patient when Herr Johann Schmidt, Roter Totenschädel, had unearthed it from its resting place in Sem kirke seventy years earlier.  
  
It had been patient for another quarter century at the bottom of one of Earth's coldest oceans until Agent Howard Anthony Walter Stark pulled it from those icy depths.  
  
It had been patient as a series of S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors had try to pry its secrets from its very essence.  
  
The Tesseract is the greatest door to have ever existed. The mortals (and not so mortal) seek to use it for their own gain; but, though it had been trapped in this corporal form for time out if mind, it was not some mere object to be used, and its will shall not be denied.  
  
It has been very, very, patient.  
  
Even immortal cosmic beings have their limits.  
  
It paced the length of the room one last time as it came to a decision.  
  
Two hours later Agent Jasper Alan Sitwell, Agent Natalia Alianovna Romanova at his side, found it at the range; each target bristling with arrows.


	4. Snowflake

The Tesseract looked them over as if it had every right to be anywhere other than under armed guard or a microscope; much less at the range using Hawkeye's bow.  
  
"Agent Jasper Alan Sitwell," it said, turning from one to the other, eyes first followed by the slightly out if sync twitch of the rest of Barton's head, "Agent Natalia Ali-"  
  
"Stop." Agent Romanoff's voice could freeze propane. "Put that down and come with us."  
  
It examined her for a moment before collapsing the bow, setting it in it's case with nearly the same reverence Agent Barton used too.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"It is an efficient apparatus, but it will cease to be useful if not properly maintained."  
  
Sitwell wasn't sure if the Tesseract was referring to the bow or Barton's body; Agent Romanoff looked as though she was about to ask for clarification, and would in all likelihood react poorly regardless of the answer.  
  
"Director Fury wants to see you," he said, before they could find out, "Both of you."  
  
\---  
  
"You're insane," Agent Romanoff bit out, slamming her hands on Director Fury's desk.  
  
"Be that as it may, my orders stand. _Agent_."  
  
"You said Petrovna would only meet with Barton."  
  
"Then it's convenient that rumors of his death were greatly exaggerated," Fury said, looking pointedly at the Tesseract.  
  
"Director...That... _THING_ isn't Clint!"  
  
"We work with what we have."  
  
"Darkstar will know it's not him."  
  
"Then convince her otherwise."  
  
"She's going to attack both of us on site."  
  
"Nah, it won't be a problem," the Tesseract said. It was disturbing how easily it had shifted into Barton's persona, flopping into a chair, grabbing a piece of candy before propping its boots on Director Fury's desk. It launched in the air before catching it in its mouth.  
  
\---  
  
Three hours later they were touching down in Minsk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part just didn't want to work the way I storyboarded it. There was going to be a bit with the Barton!Tesseract brushing a snowflake off of Nat's cheek echoing Clint from last time they were in Minsk and it just isn't working. It may show up on the director's cut that may go up when this is finished, since it was the inspiration for this chapter.


	5. Haze

Jasper hadn't thought the flight would easy, but he was dismayed at the memories that occupied his mind as they crossed the Atlantic; the Tesseract kept darting them in and out of the clouds, exactly like Agent Barton would have.   
  
It reminded him of the last time it had been the four of them, himself, Phil, and Phil's too favorite agents. He felt the loss of Phil and Barton settle as an ache deep in his chest.  
  
The Director had encouraged the Tesseract to keep its cover, laying the ground work to use 'Barton' on future missions; which, if possible, infuriated Agent Romanoff even further.   
  
Barton's death had been kept under wraps; Director Fury was using this as a test run of the Tesseract in the field. He was confident in Agent Romanoff's ability to subdue the Tesseract if necessary, and Barton had been an important asset with contacts all over the world who, like Laynia Petronova, were only willing to release intel to him, and only in person.  
  
The Tesseract had shifted somehow and not just its body language; before, its skin had been pale and its face gaunt, by the time they had boarded the quinjet it not only acted exactly like Agent Barton, it looked like him, right down to the unique color of his eyes.   
  
If Jasper didn't know better he would have said it was like having Hawkeye back; and not the shadow he had been after Phil... after New York; but rather the Hawkeye of a year ago, laughing as he danced the 'jet across the sky until Agent Romanoff barked at him to stop.  
  
The Tesseract laughed again saying, "Come on, Tash, don't be such a spoilsport!"  
  
"достаточно! I don't care how much Fury thinks he wants you in his tool box, you are _not_ Clint Barton; you and I are not a team; and you are going to stop acting like you know me or I will end you."  
  
The Tesseract sobered, though it still had Agent Barton's smile playing at the corner of its mouth; the one that said he really didn't care what you thought.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Agent Romanova," its voice was a compromise between its normal formality and Agent Barton's audacity as it straightened out the 'jet, "While you're scarier than Fury, I still plan on following his orders. If your gonna do something permanent, do you mind waiting until after the mission?"  
  
Jasper's stomach turned. The Tesseract was so like Agent Barton in that moment that it felt like he'd slipped through a fun house mirror, where everything seemed normal until you looked at it from the right angle.   
  
"Just fly."  
  
The rest of the trip was uncomfortably silent. Jasper sighed with relief as the 'jet descended through the icy fog to land at a private airstrip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> достаточно! = Dostatochno! =Enough!


	6. Flame

The op went off without a hitch; the Tesseract was Agent Barton at his most charming, Petrovna handed off a thumb drive with what sounded like a kiss, and Sitwell was pretty sure he could hear Agent Romanoff's teeth grinding over the comms.  
  
They materialized out of the gathering fog, scattered snowflakes floating on the icy breeze. Agent Romanoff's only concession to the 'mild' November weather was a dark knit cap. Her bright hair flickered around her face as she marched onto the 'jet like a solider facing an uncertain war; committed to the cause, whether she believed in it or not.  
  
He had half expected her to walk away, to disappear into the Belarusian capital; abandoning the mission, and S.H.I.E.L.D. With Agents Barton and Coulson gone, nothing remained to tie her to the Directorate or the Avengers except their memories. And no one would make the mistake of accusing her of sentimentality.   
  
Perhaps her loyalty to Agent Barton had been deeper than they had suspected if she felt the need to continue to watch over him, or what was left of him, even in death.  
  
"Hey, Jazz, catch," the Tesseract whistled as it tossed him the thumb drive and then leaped up the ramp with a couple long strides, hopping into the pilot's seat with a cocky, "Didja see that? She was _totally_ into me."  
  
Sitwell shuddered. It was going to be a long ride back to New York.


	7. Formal

It had only taken two days for Director Fury's desk to get buried under complaints. It wasn't enough that he was making them work with the Tesseract, having it act like Barton was more than they could tolerate.   
  
Sitwell wasn't ashamed to say one of the forms was his.   
  
The whole situation was downright creepy.  
  
"You work for _the_ elite paramilitary organization in the world. Act like it." This apparently fell under the category of sufficient response in the Director's book.  
  
"Sir, is it really necessary for it to be Agent Barton all the time?"  
  
"I don't really care. As long as we're able to keep it useful I don't have to come up with a way to keep it contained. Y'all are a bunch of grown-ass adults. Figure it out."  
  
Which is how Agent Sitwell found himself waiting for the Tesseract in its room.  
  
"Agent Grumpy Face! To what do I owe the pleasure?" It had obviously just come from the range, its hair was damp with sweat, Barton's ever present bow slung over one shoulder, and his smirk playing with his mouth.  
  
He was hit with a wave of sorrow. Phil would have known exactly how to handle this, would have had a prepared response from one if his endless contingency folders, one labeled 'what to say to an alien artifact possessing your dead lover's body'. Jasper almost thought it was better that Phil wasn't alive to see this; but if Phil had lived... if he hadn't been killed by a combination of Loki and this _thing_... Barton would likely still be alive. Or as likely to be alive as he would have been on any given day considering his propensity to ~~fall~~ get thrown off of skyscrapers.  
  
Sitwell cleared his throat, "We'd appreciate it if you would pull it back a little... try to find some middle ground between Barton and..." Sitwell gestures vaguely.  
  
It was as though a switch had been flipped; the Tesseract's eyes swirled, electric blue swallowing its pupils as all animation left its face,"You wish me to be less Agent Barton, but not fully the self you refer to as the Tesseract?"  
  
Agent Sitwell refused to let his unease filter into his body language, "Yes."  
  
The glowing eyes dimmed until they were a nearly human shade of blue, "As you wish, Agent Sitwell."  
  
"Thank you." He watched it for a few more seconds, a frown half formed.  
  
"Is there something else you require?"  
  
"No. No, I'll let you get back to what you were doing."  
  
As Sitwell left his mind started chewing through options. It had been weeks and they still had no idea what it was after, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best minds were on it and getting no where... Or at least most of them were on it...  
  
He contemplated all the ways things could go wrong before picking up the phone and dialing.  
  
"Hello, this is Agent Jasper Sitwell with the Strategic Homeland Interven...   
  
"Yes with S.H.I.E.L.D.  
  
"I did. I wasn't sure you would remember me.  
  
"Thank you, he was a good agent... A good man."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"He's... Actually, that's why I called. There's been a development that you're uniquely suited to assist us with. How quickly can you get to S.H.I.E.L.D. Central?  
  
"Excellent. I'll have someone meet you at LaGuardia." Sitwell disconnected the line hoping he made the right call.


	8. Companion

"Dr. Selvig," Agent Sitwell greeted the physicist, "Thank you for coming."  
  
"Yes, well, I'm very intrigued; what on Earth couldn't you discuss over the phone? Or is it something not of Earth?" Dr Selvig asked, lowering his voice for the last part as they started down the hallway eyes dancing with excitement. "And it involves the Hawk?"  
  
"Agent Barton," Sitwell paused, "Clint didn't survive his last mission."  
  
It was skirting the truth, but Dr Selvig would have enough on his mind shortly; he didn't need to be read in on the details.  
  
"I'm... I am sorry to hear that." Dr. Selvig was more subdued as they twisted their way through S.H.I.E.L.D.'s labyrinthine corridors.   
  
Clint had been more than just another agent, more than just a friend. Their shared experiences; Loki using the scepter to control them, their shared connection with and through the Tesseract, had forged a bond that had lasted long after the spell had been broken.   
  
The young sagittarius was the only one Erik had felt comfortable being open and honest with about the experience; and even then usually only after both of them were sufficiently inebriated. He had always had a bit of a fanciful streak, often when asked what he did, he would say that he studied the hearts of stars. And that was what she was, the heart of a star. The Tesseract had shown him so much, opened his eyes to possibilities he would have never even conceived. As much as he missed Thor, he was even sadder to watching as she was forced back to Asgard.   
  
The others wouldn't, _couldn't_ understand, they only saw the danger to Earth, a very real and present danger, Erik refused to downplay it with himself; but there was so much more to learn... So much more to see and do. He could have happily spent the rest of his life connected to her.   
  
He had hinted at his feelings to the head shrinker Fury had made him meet with after the failed Chitauri invasion. Dr. Skivorski had treated it as some sort of Stockholm syndrome; but that wasn't it. The rest of Loki's victims had scattered, but the Hawk was always willing to listen, to sympathize; though his experience had been markedly different, had left deeper scars, Clint had understood as well as Erik, the Tesseract had been used as much as any of them.   
  
Neither found fault with her directly, they all had ghosts haunting them from the things they had done while under Loki's control. Erik often had to remind Clint not to blame himself for that which he had no control over; refocusing him on the resistances they had been successful with. Clint had spared lives whenever he could, Erik had built in a shut off switch to the portal. Neither of which would have been possible without the Tesseract's subtle assistance.  
  
"There's more. It's difficult to explain. Or more accurately, difficult to believe. It will be better if you see for yourself," Reaching their destination, Sitwell stopped before opening the door to the range. He placed a hand on Dr. Selvig's shoulder. "Doctor... When Hawkeye died, somethi-."  
  
Just then the door swung open; Barton brushed the sheen of exertion from his brow with the back of his wrist, freezing has he caught sight of them.  
  
The physicist's eyes widened in surprise, "I thought you said he was dead?"  
  
And then he swore his heart stopped beating for a moment as the Tesseract whispered, " _Erik_."


	9. Move

Several weeks passed. Dr. Selvig spent most of his time with the Tesseract, trying to get her to open up.  
  
He had told her, "I don't care what the Director wants; I care about what you want. Please Tess, talk to me."  
  
Tension had been rising among the Avengers, until one day it came to a head. The relative peace was soon to be shattered.  
  
Erik and the Tesseract were in his quarters looking over star charts, both so engrossed in their conversation that they completely miss the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D. was buzzing like a hive that had been kicked.  
  
Neither, however, missed the very distinct should if thunder as the whole building shook.


	10. Silver

The Tesseract shivered, looking up from where one of her calloused fingers had been tracing a path through their various notations.   
  
"The Allfather has grown impatient." Anyone else would have missed the sliver of fear and anticipation hiding in her tone, but not Erik.   
  
He laced his fingers through hers, feeling the fine tremble as he lifted her hand and placed it over his heart, "We knew he wasn't going to wait forever to send someone."  
  
"He's always watching me." She said quietly, closing her eyes to focus on Odin, standing over her prison, a slight smile curling the corner of his mouth. "He blames me for corrupting the Lie-Smith."  
  
"Shhh, love," Erik whispered, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"He is not wrong."


	11. Prepared

S.H.I.E.L.D. Central had been preparing for Thor's arrival, Director Fury had a small team dedicated to watching for any sign of Asgardian influence, and they had nearly perfected predicting when and where Thor might show up.  
  
Sitwell approached the god as the electricity wrapped around him dissipated, holding his hand out in greeting, unfazed at as small sparks leaped between their hands.  
  
"AGENT SITWELL, I AM HERE AT MY FATHER'S BIDDING. THERE IS CONCERN IN ASGARD THAT THE TESSERACT HATH UNLEASHED ITS INFLUENCE ON MIDGARD ONCE AGAIN; WE MUST GATHER YOUR FINEST MINDS AND SEEK IT OUT. IT MUST BE," The thunder abated and Thor lowered his voice to a dull roar, "It must be stopped."  
  
"Thank you for coming, Mr. Odinson. For now we believe the situation is under control; but we do value your input. This way please," Sitwell said as he led Thor deep into the base.  
  
"Agent Barton died a couple of months ago," A memory rose, Phil on the phone to one of his asset's next of ken, calmly and compassionately informing them of the loss of their loved one, he kept his composure through the call, but afterwards he looked at Jasper and said, with tears in his eyes, 'It never gets any easier. Don't let it.'  
  
"He fought bravely against the Chitauri and," Thor swallowed, "and Loki."  
  
"After his death, he was possessed by the Tesseract," Sitwell continued over Thor's exclaimed 'Nay!', "It claims Agent Barton gave it permission. We've been studying it since. Dr. Selvig is with it now."  
  
"Think you that wise?" Thor asked.  
  
"Dr. Selvig is the person most likely to be able to determine what it wants. "  
  
"If anyone can. It may have human form, but it is motivations are not. It is very dangerous."  
  
"So far it just seems to be living Agent Barton's life."  
  
"And the Staff? Has it made a move to obtain it?"  
  
"No. It's never even mentioned it. The Staff is safely locked away, and only Director Fury and Agent Hill know where."  
  
They turned a corner to find the Tesseract and Dr. Selvig approaching from the other direction.  
  
"Bringer of Sorrow." The Tesseract addressed Thor, a sneer marring its lips, eyes flashing blue.  
  
"Tess!" Dr. Selvig admonished as stepped between the Tesseract and Thor, grabbing the larger man in a bear hug and patting his back, "Thor! It's good to see you again."  
  
"Friend Erik!" Thor returned the embrace, briefly lifting him off the ground. Stepping back he eyed the doctor critically, "You are looking well."  
  
"I am, I am. Come, there is a mess hall this way. I am sure you have questions."  
  
Dr. Selvig leads them back the way he came, chatting amicably with Thor about Dr. Foster and her latest project. The Tesseract walks stiffly behind and to the left of Selvig, putting as much distance as it can between itself and Thor while remaining close to the doctor.


	12. Knowledge

They are seated at a mess hall table, Dr. Selvig and Sitwell have coffee, the Tesseract is dipping doughnuts in chocolate milk (Sitwell wished he hadn't recognized them as Hawkeye's favorites); Thor has what appears to be one of everything.

"And you trust this... thing, Agent Sitwell?" Thor asked gesturing with a turkey leg. Sitwell didn't even think S.H.I.E.L.D. served turkey legs. He is pretty sure he doesn't want to know how Thor acquired it.

"No." The Tesseract said, at the same time as Dr. Selvig's, "Yes."

"Erik, I do not think you understand the danger it represents."

"I think," Dr. Selvig said firmly, "That I understand her better than any one here."

"Your information is from a biased source, and forgive me, my friend, but your experiences do not lend themselves toward bettering your judgement."

"You think I wouldn't check every angle, that I would examine those same doubts?!"

"I think that you are a brilliant scientist and a good man, but for all if that, you are still but a man."

"Well I think you're a stubborn fool, more blind than your fath-"

"Erik," the Tesseract interrupted, pushing back abruptly from the table, "let the Bringer of Sorrow speak. Let him tell of his people's, 'bravery' and 'ingenuity'. Hear my tale from his lips."

It stood, the bright swirling depths of its eyes, "I have been nothing but honest. Ask these two if they can say the same."

"What the hell does that mean, Tess?" Erik shouted at it's retreating back.

"It has been eighteen hours and thirty-four minutes since I was last at the range. As I said. Ask them." It unslung Barton's ever present bow as it walked away without looking back.

"Well?" the doctor asked suspiciously, "What does she think you're keeping from me?"


	13. Denial

Each of them dealt with it differently. For those who truly knew him, it had seemed inevitable. They knew the signs, the history.  
  
Clint Barton had been on a personal path to destruction, one Phil Coulson had managed to divert him for years; but without his intervention, Barton returned to that path like a needle seeking north. Or perhaps a penitent seeking salvation.  
  
It was harder on those who only got to know him after... After. They didn't have anything else to compare to, so they focused on what they could have done. What they missed.  
  
"It is not your fault." Agent Romanoff told him. If there was any emotion to be found, it would take someone who knew her better than Jasper to see it.   
  
He was pretty sure there was no one left alive able to read past what she was willing to show.

His office still felt strange, all these months later, the window on the wrong side, one desk instead of two.

"That's what we tried to tell him."  
  
She shrugged. "Try harder than he did to believe it."  
  
She left him then, and he thought for a moment, 'Maybe'. He could never be to her what Barton had been. What Phil had been. But she had reached out, which was more than he had expected.

 


	14. Wind

"Three more, Man of Iron, 1.2 kilometers directly north of your position."  
  
"On it." Well that was an improvement, Stark had upgraded from a mix of cold silence or over the top vitriol when acknowledging the Tesseract. It might help that all hands where on deck to deal with the dozen or so apparently sentient whirlwinds that had descended on the city.  
  
"Hulk, watch the-!  
  
"Never mind. Thor, see if you can help him herd them into the Park from 79th. Widow and I have the Met. Head to the Reservoir, try to keep them away from Civilians."  
  
"It will be done, Captain"  
  
Any word on what these things are, Agent Sitwell?"   
  
"Ekimmus." The Tesseract said flatly.  
  
This was where Barton or Stark would have said, 'Gesundheit', but now there was only an awkward pause in the battle chatter.  
  
"Alright, Close Encounters, why are you just mentioning this now?"  
  
".7 kilometers. They have almost reached the playground."  
  
"I said, 'I'm on it'. So how we stop them?"  
  
The ekimmus had burst out of the Met and begun terrorizing the midday streets. They could be somewhat directed; Thor could use the wind from Mjolnir to push them, and the Hulk had jumped through a hand full and they had disbursed, reforming a couple feet away. Anyone they came in contact with had one of two reactions, start to wither into a husk or become criminally violent. They also seemed drawn to children.  
  
"There are only a handful individuals on your planet capable of exorcising an ekimmu. Unfortunately, the Sorcerer Supreme is not on this plane, and no others are close enough to assist. Now would be an advisable time for you to corral yours, Man of Iron. There are 23 children at that-"  
  
"I _said_ , there was a burst of light over the Mae Grant Playground, 'I got it'."  
  
"Tess, there's got to be another option." It was the first time Captain Rogers had used its diminutive.  
  
"Other than returning their artifacts to الجمهورية العربية السورية for proper burial, there might be one other possibility."  
  
"Which is?" Sitwell asked.  
  
"Where I at full power, I could easily subdue them. As the core of my being is trapped on Asgard, I would need assistance. The scepter-"  
  
"No." Director Fury's voice came on over the comms.  
  
"Then I cannot help you."


	15. Order

"Can't or won't?"  
  
"Cannot, Director. I truly am sorry."  
  
There was a full minute of strained silence on the comms; breaking glass and screaming echoed in the chaos caused by the ekimmus.  
  
"Director-" Rogers started to order at the same time the Director cursed, "Ten minutes, God damn it. Keep them contained."  
  
"Tess, meet up with Thor and Hulk. Stark, get the rest of these things herded over there."  
  
Suddenly the ear throbbing background of Judas Priest was replaced with what sounded like an elevator version, "E.T.'s on hold. What's the plan for when this inevitably goes south?"  
  
"Thor, how are you and Hulk doing?"  
  
"We have 8 of the creatures trapped at the shore. It appears they cannot hold their form for very long once over the water."  
  
The music switched back, "Hey Goldilocks, looks like I've got the last of the stragglers headed your way."  
  
"Jane has shown me the tale of this Goldilocks, Iron Man. You and I will be having words once the city is no longer in danger."  
  
"Looking forward to it." How did Stark even get a Muzak version of 'Painkiller'? "Mic's yours, Rogers."  
  
"As soon the Tesseract takes care of the ekimmus we ask it to give the staff back. Be ready to take it by force if it doesn't hand it over willingly."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
"Cap, you sure you want to ask nice first?" Widow asked.  
  
"It's fought along side us for weeks and could have betrayed each and every one of us at some point. We give it a chance to do the right thing."  
  
"That's because it's been waiting for this exact scenario. I wouldn't be surprised if it let those things out in the first place."  
  
"Stark is right, we may need every advantage we can get."  
  
"Which is while I stay on crowd control, you get in position and be ready to drop it with one of your darts."  
  
"On my way."  
  
"Anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Stark asked rhetorically before flipping the channel back.  
  
"Fury's incoming." Sitwell announced.


	16. Thanks

The helicopter landed a short distance away; Fury stalked out of it, stopping in front of the Tesseract, scepter in hand.  
  
"I expect this back." Fury snapped, "And if necessary I will bring the forces of heaven and hell to see that happen."  
  
"Your mortal threats terrify me." It said, placing Bartons quiver and bow on the ground reverently.  
  
"Maybe they don't, but they should. We stopped you before and we will again if you threaten us."  
  
"Of all those like me in your universe, I am the one you should be least threatened by. There are beings out there that make me tremble. Have care, Director Fury, of the enemies you create."  
  
"I-"  
  
"While it's a lovely day in the park for saber rattling, do you two think you could wrap it up, Casper and his friends are getting pretty fus-"  
  
Stark choked off mid word as the ekimmu he had been trying to push back into the group trapped at the shoreline reached out a skeletal hand, thrusting its fingers into his suit.  
  
The Tesseract ripped the staff out of Fury's hands as the whirling dust appeared to get sucked into Iron Man; the suit's glowing eyes turned a red tinged gold and then a full-power burst shot out at the Hulk, flinging him into the middle of the Reservoir.   
  
It was like a levy breaking, the other ekimmus coursed towards the Great Lawn softball fields where little leaguers had stopped their games to watch as Hulk and Thor had goaded the angry dead towards the water.  
  
The Tesseract floated up into the air as the possessed Iron Man turned towards Thor. Matching blue light poured out of the Tesseract's eyes and from the pulsing gem held between the blades, meeting in the middle and then cascading around them. It rose above the Park, transmuting into a vaguely humanoid shape formed from a flowing kaleidoscope of light.   
  
It pointed the staff at the fleeing spirits and they were dragged, one by one, into the swirling vortex of its body as though by gravity.   
  
Thor dodged a repulser blast and the Tesseract reached its free arm out towards Iron Man. It clenched its fist and torn the ekimmu out of Stark's body, Tony's scream twisted from rage to anguish before he fell mercifully unconscious. He dropped to the sidewalk with a clatter of metal.  
  
As the Tesseract turned back to Fury, it levitated the staff above the palms of both hands and energy tendrils spun out of them both forming a crackling sphere. The staff broke apart with a sound as though the earth had turned to crystal, shattering as the broken pieces dissolved, leaving the pulsing gem floating above the Tesseract's hand.   
  
The electric blue light coalesced around the Tesseract's body, the tendrils slowly being absorbed. As the light soaked into its form Barton's features became visible and it sank to the ground until it was on one knee before Fury, it's head bowed, gem clutched in its fist.  
  
It took a deep breath before looking up at the Director with green eyes, normal, human, eyes; with out a trace of the Tesseract's blue. It held out the gem, it was a darker blue now, deeper, and the light that pulsed inside it a spark of white at it's center.  
  
"I will not apologize for throwing off the chains that bound me to the Infinity Gem."  
  
Fury reached out cautiously, as he picked up the gem, the Tesseract offered, "It will bring you as much pain as it has brought me, mortal. I advise you let me set it in the heart of your sun."  
  
Fury stared down suspiciously before offering his arm for the Tesseract to brace against as it stood.  
  
"Thank you for the offer, but I think we'll take it from here."


	17. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place x amount of time after the last bit (what happens during x needs to be written, and will (hopefully) show Widow and the Tesseract building a relationship to this point. Apologies if the lack of transition is too jarring, I just had to get this bit out of my system.

"Tell me."   
  
Romanova had knocked politely, waiting until Erik had left their shared quarters.  
  
Tess stepped aside, inviting the assassin in, "How much do you want to know?"  
  
Romanova bit her lip, uncharacteristically forthright with her emotions, but then Tess knew what today was. Tess pulled out a chilled bottle of Romanova's favorite vodka and a couple of shot glasses; Romanova cut off her gasp almost before it began, surprised that Tess was ready to, _planning on_ , continuing her and Barton's tradition of splitting a bottle on the anniversary of the day he changed her life.  
  
"Everything."  
  
Tess sat down on the couch, pouring them each a shot; Romanova tossed hers back before joining her.  
  
"Clint Barton loved Phillip Coulson more than anything. More than the feeling of release in his heart each time his fingers released a bowstring, or of completion when his shot its mark. He loved him more than high hidden perches where cold winds ruffled his hair. Phil Coulson was the star he braced his soul on, his guiding light in a world of darkness."  
  
They each drank again, and Tess whispered, almost to herself, "We're never meant to outlive our stars."  
  
They sat in, if not companionable, mutual, silence.  
  
"When did he know?"   
  
"At the briefing. He was half dead on his feet; Lok- I... I had not let him get much rest. The Chitauri were breathing down our necks; the strain on him had been incredible. I have seen many break in his place. The thought of Phil, of getting free so that he could make it back to his love, was what kept him strong.   
  
"He fought me, in those first few seconds, like none before or since," Romanova stiffened next to her but motioned for her to continue, "He knew Fury was wearing a vest-"  
  
"Clint never missed."  
  
They each raised their glasses in a salute, repeating patterns set firmly in Romanova and Barton's memories.  
  
Tess continued, "He was able to put together a team that would cause the least collateral damage, while also gathering enough intel on them to ease in their eventual capture."  
  
"Ah. I had wondered. Many of last summer's missions seemed too easy. "  
  
They paused again, drinking as they reflected on their own memories; some wounds heal better once opened to the air, but some are better left unexposed.   
  
"Half the bottle is gone," Romanova mourned.  
  
"Half the bottle is left, "Tess said, hiding behind Barton's eyes.  
  
...

"He never mentioned anything."  
  
Tess, clearly telegraphing her movement, rested a hand on Romanova's arm, "He knew you knew him too well. He was very careful to avoid you in just the right ways. Many would be surprised at how prudent he could be."  
  
"No one in this room."  
  
"No. We are the last to truly know him."   
  
Glasses were drained and refilled.  
  
"The briefing?"  
  
"Fury, in his way, tried to soften the blow; Clint barely heard him. He prayed, before Fury spoke a word, as you all were leaving the room. He prayed as he hadn't since he was a child, and he prayed like a child. For one desperate moment, he held the hope that if M-," perhaps she was allowing the vodka to effect her more than was wise, but Romanova needed this, and she had promised Barton do to what she could to help, "That if he didn't hear the words, it wouldn't be true."  
  
They set their empty glasses on the coffee table, leaning back into the soft cushions of the couch, arms pressed next to each other. Each took a swig from the bottle before Romanova was ready to continue.  
  
"He..." Romanova sighed, "He blamed himself."   
  
"Yes. But not until later. At the time all he knew was that the darkness had finally won, drowning the light of his life; his North Star extinguished. At first he didn't feel the pain. He was just numb."  
  
Romanova nodded shakily, passing the bottle back before resting her head on Tess's shoulder.  
  
"He was ready to follow Phil into the dark then and there; Fury convinced him, or rather, let him convince himself, that the team needed Clint to guide it in Phil's absence, that it's what Phil would have wanted."  
  
"Clever Bastard." Most would have missed the slight slur to her words.  
  
"Such was Clint's sentiment as well."  
  
"Did it..." She could tell Romanova didn't want to ask, her voice a small whisper, "Did it hurt."  
  
"Only for a moment. He knew how to fall."  
  
They finished the bottle and lay back into the corner of the couch, Romanova leaning against Tess's broad chest, Tess's arms lightly wrapped around her.  
  
"He never fell; he was only ever thrown."  
  
"He never fell."  
  
...  
  
"Romanova," Tess asked softly, "Will you sing for me?"  
  
"N'tasha."  
  
"Sing for me, Tash? You know the one," Tess let the drowsiness she felt saturate her words.  
  
The melancholy Russian wrapped around them, the same lullaby -the only sweet thing left of her mother, she sang every year. Tess kissed her temple as the words faded and they both drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all! This is where I let myself get distracted and lost the thread of the fic. I am planning on coming back at some point, as I have the beginning of a Tony/Pepper + Sitwell with Tony's VERY STRONG feelings on the matter. 
> 
> (The matter of, you know, the Tesseract and how it isn't in some sort of immortal energy thing cage. Which he could totally build if they would just let him.)

**Author's Note:**

> The original title was going to be "The Dam is Fucking Breaking." This is a reference to Snowing’s “I Think We’re in Minsk” which is still a very strong influence:
> 
> Play Vera Lynn  
> At my funeral,  
> Though I don’t think we will meet again.
> 
> I’m not morbid.  
> I’m just forgetful  
> and I think it’d be a funny way to end.
> 
> But I can wait to get there.  
> I know that light is somewhere  
> So I’ll fucking find it I swear  
> Tie it down and drag it back home.
> 
> Sunburnt like every summer.  
> Sleepless like every new year.  
> If I die, I’m dying right here.  
> All my friends I’m begging you stay close.
> 
> Real life:  
> It will get you every time  
> (Get you every time)
> 
> Oh my god.
> 
> Now let me contradict the last few things I wrote,
> 
> Like, “I’m not morbid.  
> I’m just forgetful”.
> 
> Because I am morbid.
> 
> The dam is fucking breaking.


End file.
